


Cursed Locker

by neverlookback



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlookback/pseuds/neverlookback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata yang selalu memendam perasaannya pada Naruto mendengar rumor tentang loker ajaib.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed Locker

**Cursed Locker**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, Hinata POV, Alur Cepat, OOC(maybe), Typo(s), dll.**

TING! TONG!

Suara bell istirahat menggema di seluruh area SMA Konoha, semua orang menyambut suara tersebut dengan sumringah. Bagi mereka dan bagiku, bell tersebut bagaikan panggilan surga.

“Baiklah, soal selanjutnya kerjakan di rumah! Tulis di selembar kertas dan dikumpulkan pada pertemuan selanjutnya.” Kakashi sensei, dengan raut mengantuk menutup pelajaran sambil merapikan bukunya.

“BAIK!” seru para siswa lainnya dengan semangat.

Sedangkan aku hanya menggerakan bibirku saja tanpa bersuara, aku malu berteriak keras karena bangku-ku berhadapan langsung dengan meja sensei. Aku merapikan alat tulisku kemudian mengeluarkan bentou dari tasku.

“Hinata! Sini makan bareng!” seru Ino yang tengah duduk bangkunya di jajaran paling belakang sambil melambaikan tangan memberi isyarat agar duduk didekatnya.

Yamanaka Ino adalah teman sekelasku yang sangat cantik dan modis. Kemeja sekolahnya sangat pas sehingga memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhnya dan rok kotak-kotak merah 10 cm diatas lutut memperlihatkan paha seksinya. Wajah cantik layaknya boneka barbie semakin lengkap dipadu dengan iris _blue aquamarine_ dan rambut pirang yang diikat ponytail.

Tidak sepertiku, rambut biru tua sepunggung yang digerai dengan poni lurus diatas alis dan hanya memakai kemeja longgar dengan rok panjang selutut.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sambil tersenyum seraya menghampiri Ino, kemudian membalikan kursi di depan meja Ino yang pemiliknya sudah melesat kekantin. “Hari ini bekal apa, Ino?”

Ino sedikit manyun sambil membuka kotak bentou-nya menampilkan dua buah sandwich. “Hanya sandwich.. kalau kamu?”

“Aku onigiri, sosis gurita dan telur gulung.. hari ini aku membawa cukup banyak, jadi kau boleh mencicipinya.” Aku membuka kotak bentou-ku.

“Tidak, terimakasih Hinata. Aku sedang diet, kemarin berat badanku naik.” Ino bermuka masam seraya menggigit sandwichnya.

“Oh..” Aku melahap guritaku dengan tenang.

“Hei! Kalian tidak mengajakku huh?”

“Ehehe. Maaf Sakura, barusan kutengok bangkumu tapi kau tak ada disana.” Aku tersenyum kaku pada Sakura.

Sakura adalah teman sekelasku yang tomboi walaupun rambutnya berwarna pink, dengan style belah tengah sebahu. Gaya berpakaiannya sedikit urakan, kemeja putih longgarnya tak dimasukan kedalam rok dan rok-nya pun sama pendeknya dengan Ino.

Sakura menyeret kursinya sendiri yang terletak disamping Ino lalu meletakannya diantara kami. Yeah! Bangku persegi kecil oleh tiga orang, sungguh terasa kekeluargaannya. “Aku tidak bawa bekal, jadi aku langsung lari ke kantin.” Sakura meletakan kantong plastik putih berisi roti dan jus kotak di meja Ino seraya duduk di kursinya.

“Oh, begitu..”

Kami makan bersama dengan riangnya, saling bercerita dan saling berbagi sampai makanan kami habis.

**-neverlookback-**

“ _Gochishousamadeshita_!” ucap kami bersamaan mengakhiri acara makan kami.

“ _Nee_ Karui, kau tau tidak tentang loker cinta?”

Kami bertiga menoleh untuk melihat sumber suara. Rupanya Karin, teman sekelasku, gadis berkacamata yang lumayan aneh tengah berbicara dengan Karui. Karui juga teman sekelasku, gadis nyentrik berambut merah berkulit coklat.

Aku tak begitu tertarik dengan obrolan mereka, aku melanjutkan aktivitasku yakni membereskan bekas makanku. Sedangkan Ino dan Sakura menguping. Tertarik.

“Hey Hinata, kau tertarik tidak?” tanya Ino pelan.

“Ha? Apanya?” Aku balik bertanya. Bingung.

Ino menatapku antusias. “Itu lho, ocehan Karin barusan... kalau kita menaruh foto gebetan kita di loker, kita akan didekatkan dengannya!”

“Eh? Loker? Loker siapa?”

Ino menarik nafas kesal. “Loker nomor 11 di di gedung sekolah yang lama!”

Sakura menatap penuh semangat, tak kalah antusias dari Ino. “Ya! Jika kau menaruh foto si ‘dia’ maka kau akan dekat dengannya dan cintamu akan tersampaikan! Sialan! Karin pasti berniat menaruh foto Sasuke! Aku tak akan kalah darinya!”

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Sakura, dia dan Karin memang saingan cinta. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada sosok pemuda pirang jabrik yang tak jauh dari tempatku duduk, dia terlihat sedang berdebat dengan pemuda raven berambut hitam style chicken butt yang tak lain adalah Sasuke, gebetan Sakura dan Karin. ‘Jika aku menaruh fotonya di loker tersebut, maka aku bisa dekat dengannya..? dengan Naruto-kun..’ batinku sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat dan berakhir di khayalanku yang membayangkan kalau aku berpacaran dengannya.

Blushhh.

Khayalanku telalu jauh! Kualihkan pandanganku kembali pada Sakura karena wajahku memanas seketika. “A-Apa?” tanyaku melihat Sakura dan Ino memandangku dengan tatapan aneh.

“Hmm.” Sakura dan Ino tersenyum penuh arti. Ternyata mereka memperhatikanku dari tadi. Sial.

“Bagaimana? Apa kau tertarik?” tanya Sakura penasaran.

“Ti-Tidak juga..” Aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakan bahwa aku sangat tertarik.

(눈̯눈)

“Haa~ akhirnya selesai juga!” ucapku riang sambil membereskan kuas dan membersihkan ceceran tinta yang baru saja kupakai. Aku mengikuti klub seni, saat ini aku baru saja menyelesaikan lukisan pemandangan air terjun.

Aku menyeka keringatku seraya melihat sekeliling. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Sepertinya aku yang terakhir menyelesaikan tugas. Aku memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat pulang karena langit dibalik jendela sudah berwarna jingga.

Aku berjalan melewati lapangan sepak bola, para anggota klub sepak bola masih bermain bola, kulihat Naruto tengah menendang bola. Naruto memang anggota klub sepak bola.

_‘Jika kau menaruh foto si dia, maka kau akan dekat dengannya! Dan cintamu akan tersampaikan’_

Ucapan Sakura saat istirahat makan siang terngiang ditelingaku. ‘Mungkin aku harus mencobanya!’ batinku seraya melangkah menuju gedung sekolah tua yang tak jauh dari lapangan.

Aku menyelinap masuk ke gedung sekolah tua sambil sembunyi-sembunyi dari orang-orang, akhirnya aku sampai di depan jajaran loker yang di maksud. Setelah celingak-celinguk memastikan tak ada orang disana, aku menatap loker didepanku. “Eeh.. aku tak tahu disini ada loker bernomor seperti ini.. Tadi Ino bilang nomor berapa ya.. nomor 10 atau 11 ya?” gumamku pelan. Aku mengeluarkan dompet dari tasku, aku mengambil foto Naruto sedang tersenyum _close-up_ yang terselip dibalik fotoku. “Mungkin nomor 10.” Aku membuka loker no 10 dengan sedikit was-was.

“WAAA!!”

Aku terpekik kaget sambil melompat kebelakang melihat boneka kecil berambut hitam dan panjang seperti gaya rambutku. Boneka kusam tersebut memakai kimono merah, dia berdiri tegak didalam loker. Tatapan matanya seolah memelototiku. Dengan ragu-ragu, takut-takut dan komat-kamit tak jelas, aku menaruh foto Naruto didalam loker tersebut. “ _Onegaishimasu_.. tolong dekatkan aku dengan Naruto-kun.” Aku menutup pintu loker perlahan.

“ _Ihihihi._ ”

“Su-Suara siapa itu?” pekikku reflek sambil melihat sekeliling. “Mungkin hanya khayalanku saja.” Aku langsung berlari menjauh dari tempat itu.

**-Skip Time: Esoknya-**

Seperti kemarin, kini aku berdiri didepan loker yang dirumorkan. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan meghempaskannya perlahan, setelah merasa lebih rileks, aku membuka loker tersebut perlahan.

“Huh?! Hilang! Bonekanya juga hilang!? Apakah artinya pemohonanku akan terkabul?!” seruku senang seraya menutup loker tersebut kemudian berjalan menjauh dari loker tersebut. Ingin pulang.

“Hinata?”

Deg!

Aku menoleh dan melihat Naruto tengah berdiri dibelakangku, lebih tepatnya didepan loker. “Na-Naruto-kun?” ucapku pelan seraya berjalan menghampiri Naruto. ‘ _Bravo_! _Banzai_ loker ajaib!’ batinku bersorak ria.  “Ke-Kenapa kau disini?”

“Aku mendengar berita simpang siur tentang loker di gedung sekolah lama. Aku penasaran, makanya aku kemari dan ingin menyelipkan foto orang yang kusukai.” Naruto tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

“O-Oh..”

Naruto membuka loker nomor 11 sehingga membuatku sedikit heran. “Loh? Bukannya loker nomor 10, Naruto-kun?”

“Hahaha. Apa yang kau bicarakan? Yang benar itu no 11!” ucap Naruto seraya membuka loker no 10.

Krek!

Naruto menatapku dihiasi senyuman kecilnya. “Lihat! Loker no 10 tak bisa dibuka.”

Aku bergidik ngeri, menatap horror loker no 10. “Eh? Tapi kemarin dan barusan aku.. aku.. membukanya..”

“Hah? Jangan berc-“

Brakk!

Tiba-tiba pintu loker no 10 terbuka sendiri. Aku dan Naruto sampai melompat karena terlonjak kaget. “Na-Naruto-kun..” ucapku bergetar ketakutan.

“Ahaha.” Naruto menatapku sambil tertawa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut dan takutnya. “Bikin kaget saj-U-UAAGGHHH GAARRGGGHH!!!” Naruto berteriak kesakitan.

“NARUTO-KUN!?” teriakku histeris.

“ARRGGGHHHH!!! GYAAAHHHHH!!!”

Brukk!

Aku jatuh terduduk, seluruh sendi tulangku terasa sangat lemas, tenggorokanku tercekat. Aku menatap Naruto ngeri, takut, panik, bingung. ‘A-Aku harus bagaimana?’

“GHUAAAHHHHHH!!!”

KRAK! KRAK!

Tubuh Naruto remuk seolah di kompres, menjadi bola gumpalan daging. Suaranya sangat nyaring, begitu terngiang dikepalaku.

KLANG!

Gumpalan daging, darah dan tulang Naruto terlempar kedalam loker.

BRAKK!

Loker tertutup sendiri.

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kualami. Sambil mengumpulkan segenap kewarasanku, aku menatap darah Naruto yang tergenang didepanku. “A-“ Kuulurkan tanganku menyentuh darah orang yang sangat kusukai. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” teriakan histerisku menggema di seluruh lorong sekolah tua.

**Owari**

**Cerita berasal dari Yamishibai dan beberapa perubahan.**


End file.
